All the Right Buttons
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: Ok, this is the THIRD fic I've writen tonight, I need help..ahh anyway, george harrasses katie, a very irritated katie admits to something.. woo its actually quite nice you should read and review while youre at it...


All the Right Buttons  
  
George Weasley sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the last night in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he was currently amusing himself by making fun of his friend Katie Bell. She was the same age as George, and wasn't easily annoyed, that's why she was his main target.   
  
He always got a kick out of getting to her nerves, just because it was a hard thing to do. Sure he'd always have to apologize later, but it was always fun while it lasted.  
  
"So Katie Bell who is the lucky guy this week?" he asked, grinning cheekily at her. She sighed and pretended to ignore him.   
  
"Come one Bell, out with it!" he demanded, getting her to look up from her potions homework. "You know you want to tell me," he added for good measure.   
  
She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. "Come on! Tell me," he whined, sticking his bottom lip out and whimpering.   
  
"You look like a dog gone wrong, Weasley," she said laughing as she poked his lip in, causing him to laugh also.   
  
"Come on Bell, just tell me." He said, back on subject again. It took quite a lot for George Weasley to lose interest in what he wanted to know. George and Katie had this same conversation every week. It wasn't her fault that she was slightly fickle.   
  
He just wouldn't let that go thought, oh no, it was the perfect opportunity to push her buttons. Once a guy messed up once with her, he was out, poor guy didn't even get three strikes.   
  
"Fine, I'll go ask that Angelina…she'll know," he said, starting to get up. A hand reached out from no where and pulled him back down.   
  
"Ooh no you don't" Katie said, with an amused expression on her face. "You're not running to Angie this time," he gave her a puppy dog face again. "Besides, she doesn't know. She thinks I'm still stuck on that Ravenclaw seventh year, you know, Henry?"   
  
"Then why can't I ask? Hmm?" he asked looking at her suspiciously. " I think she knows something, and I'm going to ask her," he said in a sing song voice.   
  
"She doesn't know anything, and you will not go ask her because I won't be able to bloody live with the both of you badgering me!" she said, "You don't want me to die do you, Mr. Weasley?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and sticking out her bottom lip.   
  
"Of course I do," he said smiling sweetly. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her potions. "Come on, tell me," he said, "you always give in by now, what's so different about this time?" he asked, eyeing her curiously.   
  
"Nothing's different, you're just losing you're shall we say, charm?" she said, scribbling on the parchment.   
  
"Oh yeah, something's different this time," he said, grinning victoriously. "It's …Ron!" he said suddenly, causing Ron, who was on the other side of the common room to look over and yell what.   
  
"No it's not Ron you great prat!" she said exasperated. "He's two years younger than me," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.   
  
"But you can date an older guy?" he interrogated her.   
  
"Yeah, he's only one year older, that's a difference, you know," she said, nodding her head knowingly.   
  
"So it's not my dear sweet brother, Ronnikins," he said, stroking his chin in mock deep thought. "Well, I'd say Percy, but he's not your type, that and I'd personally kill you." He said.   
  
"Percy? George that's just sick! And besides, I don't want the Clearwater girl after me," she said, shuddering slightly. "That girl's got one hell of a right hook,"  
  
"I don't want to know," George said, "Charlie and Bill are too old, and Ginny, well she's a girl. So that would leave me and Fred."   
  
"What makes you so sure it's a Weasley?" she asked, looking at him innocently.   
  
"Well considering you have Katie Weasley written on your Potions homework," he said, grinning and pointing down.   
  
She looked down, it wasn't like that before. "George, I didn't write that, you idiot. Why would I cross out my last name and write your last name in your handwriting?" she asked, rolling her eyes and scratching the name Weasley out.   
  
"Because you're madly in love with either me or Fred, or you're having an identity crisis?" He said shrugging his shoulders and leaning back into the chair he was sitting in.   
  
"If I said I was in fact having an identity crisis, would you leave me alone?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.   
  
"Nope, because you're not really having an identity crisis, you're madly in love with me or Fred, which one is it?" he asked, grinning cheekily at her from across the table.   
  
"We have quidditch in 20 minutes," she said, trying to change the subject even though she knew it wouldn't have any affect what so ever.   
  
"That's nice, who is it?"  
  
"I need to go and find my robes; I think I left them somewhere."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why are you following me?"   
  
"Because I want to know,"  
  
"Like I'd tell you," she said smiling sweetly before shutting the girl's dorm door in his face.   
  
"So it is me!" he said through the door.   
  
"George, go away," he heard her response, muffled by the door.   
  
"Is it me?" he asked, she couldn't help but notice a little bit of hope in his voice.   
  
"Go away George,"   
  
"Ok, I'll just go tell Ron that you're madly in love with him," he said turning to go down to the common room. A hand grabbed him from behind, and he couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Fine, it is you," she said, before slamming the door in his face.   
  
"Aww how sweet," he said through the door.   
  
"Go away George," she said again.  
  
"Now why would you want me to go away?"   
  
The door opened a crack and she stuck her face out. "Because I don't want to have to hurt that pretty face of yours, Weasley,"  
  
"I think you should, that way you can kiss it and make it better," he said cheekily. She slammed the door.   
  
"Did she just say she liked me?" he asked no one in particular, just realizing it.   
  
"Nope," came the response from the other side of the door.   
  
"Ooh yes you did,"  
  
"Fine so what?"  
  
"Go out with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Oh yes, he hit all the right buttons. 


End file.
